


Blackbird, Fly

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Kkomae's last day as VIXX's manager.





	Blackbird, Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just my drabble on [twitter](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry/status/880799380378222592) expanded a little bit.
> 
> I miss the little man. :(

Wonshik finds him alone, sprawled on the beach, jeans gritty with sand, Kkomae, as the group had taken to calling him.

Sometimes they forget that's not actually his real name after all these years with him. Kkomae-ya, they would always call him, so affectionately. People would consider it rude. He has years on them. He had practically raised them, from debut to the present. He had taken care of VIXX when nobody knew them, watched them find their niche in their beautiful, vicious industry, and he was there every step of the way until they arrived to where they are now.

VIXX are the established concept idols of K-pop. Kim Wonshik, the boy with the beaten old Mac and dog-eared notebook, will be performing, alone, as a solo rapper, in Australia of all places, where VIXX has never even been before as a group. Wonshik doesn't know if he should be happy or sad that Kkomae's last schedule as VIXX's manager was with him, here, far far away from everyone else.

He sits beside their manager, dwarfing him immediately, and Kkomae is aware, giving him a long-suffering look before they both chuckle, laughter dying slowly as they look out towards the water.

Wonshik rests his head on Kkomae's, leaning with all his weight so Kkomae struggles to keep upright and laughs. Five years with six tall, mischievous boys in his care, getting squashed had somehow become a gesture of affection for Kkomae, and for VIXX, it is.

"You really gotta go?" Wonshik asks, trying to keep his voice leveled. He lets the crashing sound of the waves wash over him, calm his heart even as it threatens to cave in on itself.

Wonshik doesn't even need to look to know that Kkomae is giving him that sideways glance, eyebrows raised, lips set in mild disapproval. "You know I do," he says, idle hands drawing patterns on the sand.

"I wish you didn't." And it's true. Wonshik really wishes he didn't. Five years with them, and he had become more than just someone the company paid to look after them. He's their friend.

"I know," Kkomae says with a sigh.

If all of VIXX had just been there too, at this instant, Wonshik knows they would have said the exact same thing he does: "We all wish you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss Kkomae. QAQ
> 
> If you liked this short, please do leave kudos, a comment, or a [gift](https://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon). Any of the three would be really awesome, I'm always thankful for feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
